


skeleton bones

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Partying, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stalking, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween time. Filled with sweets, treats, and creeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skeleton bones

Caesar checks the time once again on his phone. It's already 11:32 and they still aren't back yet. He knows he should have just followed them. It wouldn't have been terribly hard in late Friday traffic, but he had been worried. Being seen by Nasir is one thing. The man can barely hold his own in a thumb wrestle match, let alone a confrontation. It's Agron that Caesar is worried about. 

He seems to have gotten bigger since the last time Caesar had saw him. Muscles ripple along his shoulders and arms, twisting veins on his forearms. He's a giant next to Nasir, easily over powering him. Caesar isn't sure he wants to get caught by Agron. He's pretty fucking sure that Agron would have no reserves about beating his ass in broad day light. 

Sipping at his ice cold coffee, Caesar barely has time to grimace before headlights shine along his car, illuminating his rear view mirror. The roar of the Chevy rumbles along the silent street, huge tires cracking over branches on the cement. Agron swings it easily into a parking spot right across from Caesar's parked Lexus. 

The cab is lit by the street lamp beside it, glow outlining Agron's profile. He's turned away from the window, seeming to talk animatedly to whomever is riding shotgun, before tan fingers suddenly curl in the short hairs at the base of his skull. Caesar can all see it clearly as Nasir grips onto one of Agron's shoulders with his other hand, easily crawling into the bigger man's lap, barely avoiding the steering wheel. 

Caesar is a little taken back by the ferocity of their kisses. Nasir has never kissed him with so much vigor before, tugging on Agron's shirt until the larger man yanks it off, throwing it to the side. The way Nasir moves is mesmerizing, already grinding into Agron's lap, letting him comb through his hair, touch his face, bite his lips. 

A sharp pang of jealousy rams through Caesar, turning the caffeine in his stomach to acid. Nasir never let him play with his hair like that. Agron's giant fist holding the strands against the back of Nasir's head, directing him back so Agron has full access to his neck. They're so fucking insatiable it looks as if they're going to fuck here on the street. 

It's not long before Nasir's clothes begin coming off – a hoodie yanked down his arms, shirt thrown to the side. Agron seems so practiced in this, finds it so easy to remove every article of clothing Nasir has on. It had been a struggle with Caesar, always fumbling over tiresome buttons and zippers, usually giving up and making Nasir strip himself. How can Agron find it so easy? Why does Nasir seem to just fall apart – loose and open – when Agron gets his hands on him?

Nasir slides out of view for a moment, only to return facing the windshield, arching his back against Agron's big chest. He's basically hugging the steering wheel, fingers flailing on the glass as Agron's hands do something out of sight that causes his mouth to drop open. His breath fogs the glass before him as he rocks back, Agron's mouth set in a deep growl. 

It's with another sharp twist of his gut that Caesar puts it together. Nasir's face drops open in a wide gape as he sits back further than before, clearly dropping onto Agron's cock. Did they even use protection? Agron's hand wraps around Nasir's waist and grips his shoulder, guiding him with sure thrusts back onto his cock, burying his face in Nasir's long hair, and Caesar feels his cock twitch. 

Even though it's sickening, Caesar can't help the way he swells, blood throbbing between his legs as he watches Nasir ride Agron. Securing his hand around the back of Agron's neck, Nasir is so into it. He swings his hips in long circles, gasping up against the glass. He's making a mess of the windshield, but doesn't seem phased, too into the thick cock shoving deep inside of him. 

Caesar has to give in, leaning back in his seat. His eyes never leave the pair as he unzips his pants, taking his cock in hand. It's going to be too dry, but Caesar likes it a little too painful to be pleasure. He begins his strokes in time with Agron's thrusts. If he can close his eyes, he can almost pretend that it's him in his place. Caesar with his hand in Nasir's hair, fingers bruising his waist, drawing blood on his neck. 

They're kissing again, more teeth than lips, Nasir scrunching his face up as he bounces a harder. He looks out of it, completely enraptured by Agron's sure hands hips, guiding him. He's so powerful under Nasir, even through the fogging windows Caesar can see the sweat along his forearms and neck, grip slipping on Nasir's equally damp skin. 

He has to admit, a little objectively, that Agron is gorgeous. It makes sense that Nasir would go after someone who is shaped like a Greek god and seems to fuck as one as well. He's safe, over-poweringly secure in his movements and speech, the type of man to hold Nasir's crazy head on straight. Still, Agron is a little over aggressive, too bruteish for Caesar's quiet and shy taste, but still. Caesar would be willing to roll around with Agron a few times to try and be persuaded. 

Caesar doesn't come with them. He watches Nasir's mouth spread around a moan, fingers gripping in Agron's short hair, and seed catching on the front window. Caesar finds his completion a few moments later, catching it along his fingers and wiping them on a napkin from the coffee shop. Agron comes and it rocks the whole truck, fingers gripping tightly to Nasir's cheek, kissing him with no reprieve. 

 

\- - - 

 

Duro slowly sinks onto the bed, hands pressed to his wet knees. He thought he would have felt better after the shower, but if anything, he feels worse. It had been near torture to extract himself from his cocoon of blankets. His paid vacation was over and the precinct had called to make sure he was returning. He hadn't moved in nearly a week, sustaining himself on cold pizza left on the table and beer. The only time he managed to pull himself up was to hobble to the bathroom and pee, returning right after to the couch. 

Agron and Nasir had both been more than supportive, though Nasir's glances had turned more concerned as the days went on. He tried to be quietly assertive, placing orange juice and a few take out salads before Duro on the coffee table, dropping a kiss on his forehead. Agron had dropped off the pizza and Chinese take out, ruffling Duro's hair and gently cupping his cheek. 

As much as they tried to help, it just reminded Duro of how disgustingly in love the two of them are. Every time they would come in, it would be painfully obvious. Agron following Nasir around like a lost dog and Nasir curling up on him like a cat. They had spent most nights at the apartment, staying up with Duro in the living room until Nasir was asleep on the floor and Agron was nodding off in the chair. Duro appreciated it, even the fact that they tried to keep it down when they fucked, something Duro is grateful only to Nasir for – since he was the one shushing Agron. 

It wouldn't have been so bad had there been any notice. Yeah, Auctus and him had been fighting a little, tension thick around certain topics. Still, it wasn't like they were miserable. Duro, to his dismay, had thought that he might have actually been in love with Auctus. Now though, he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to wallow.

Heaving out another sigh, Duro moves to his closet and yanks open the door, staring at the hanging sweaters and jeans. Last day of vacation and all he wishes is that he had kept Auctus' t-shirt. It's pathetic, he knows, but the ache in his chest is persistent. 

He's pulled out of his puddle of self loathing and misery by a sharp knock on the door, followed by the ringing of a doorbell. He could ignore it. Duro wants to, but then it happens again, the chiming of the bell cutting through the silent apartment. Not even bothering to pull on clothes, Duro grips his towel sharply on his hip and sprints across the living room to yank open the door. 

Two things quickly go through his mind. First, he really wishes had had put clothes and two, if he punches Auctus in the face, is it more likely to break it or break Duro's hand. 

“Duro, I-” 

Auctus barely dodges the fist, catching Duro's wrist is a firm hand before twisting it back against the man's chest. Though he hasn't actually been hurt, he looks stricken, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

“You son of a bitch. Get the fuck out,” Duro yanks away, going to grab the door and slam it, but Auctus blocks it with his body. 

They're not too differently sized. Duro is tall like his brother, built but with more of a willowy side. His limbs are smoother, longer, and hide his power under naturally tanner skin. Auctus is thick though, rippled full of compacted muscles and ligaments, built like a man who is comfortable with over powering others. That's why it's so easy for him to push Duro back, hold his ground. 

“Duro, listen to me. Please,” Auctus isn't one usually for patience, but with Duro, he's willing to make the effort. 

“Listen to you? I fucking tried to listen to you! All I got was a fucking text saying we're over and then I didn't hear from you for two weeks. No one heard from you. The only reason I didn't file a missing person's report is because I called in a favor and traced your credit cards!” Duro's legs shake against one another, chest heaving around the words, “I was fucking worried sick about you.”

“I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just needed some time. Please, let me explain,” Auctus reaches out to hold Duro's shoulders, but he bats them away. 

“You needed time? Time for what? You told me it was over so it's fucking over and I-” Duro can't avoid the rough hands on his neck as Auctus pulls him forward, silencing his protests with a kiss. 

It's not gentle nor is it romantic in the least. It's a mashing of skin against skin, their noses too lined up for it to be comfortable. Auctus' tongue forcing its way into Duro's mouth, seeking out the taste that he has been missing. It's half covered by toothpaste and the lingering taste of stale beer, but it's Duro and that's all that matters to Auctus. 

“Let go of me,” Duro hisses, trying to pull away only to be drawn back in, fingers curling up in Auctus' short hair, tugging on the strands as he staggers backwards. 

They collapse on the couch, Auctus barely being able to catch himself from crushing Duro. He pushes himself up on his hands and knees, and time seems to still. Duro's towel has fallen open, half wrinkled on the floor and half under him. He's not crying, but there is moisture clinging around his eyes, angry tears that threaten to fall if Auctus pushes him too hard. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Auctus murmurs, thumb trailing down Duro's jaw, landing on his bottom lip. 

Duro's chest tightens with the words, gritting his teeth until it feels as if he's fractured his jaw. 

“Fuck you.”

He's barely gotten the words out before he's surging up and they're kissing again. Duro's fingers working their way under Auctus' tight shirt, yanking it up and over his head in one powerful move. His skin is soft under Duro's rough and callused fingers, swirling wings arching over Auctus' shoulder blades in strokes of black and gray. Duro knows the tattoo well enough he could blindly trace it with his fingers. 

Auctus works diligently on unfastening his pants as Duro moves his mouth along his jaw, hissing under the teeth that grab his neck and tug, bruising the skin violently. He knows he deserves it, but still, he kept help the deep moan that's forced out. Auctus quickens his actions, managing to push his pants down to his knees before Duro knocks him over, both of them collapsing the carpeted floor. 

“Duro-” Auctus begins to protest, not liking the prone feeling of being thrown on his back. 

It doesn't matter though as Duro won't be swayed, large hand slamming into the center of Auctus' keeping him sprawled on the floor. He wants to be on top, to watch Auctus' face when he comes apart, knowing it was Duro and Duro alone that caused it. He needs the reminder.

Auctus doesn't have enough room between the coffee table and the couch to roll them, so he grips Duro's waist in retaliation instead, nails biting into the skin. His eyes are instantly drawn to Duro's cock, bobbing between them and curved towards his stomach. The skin is flushed, precome clinging to the tip before slowly rolling down. Auctus trails his fingers over it before gripping the flesh, stroking it quickly. 

Unfazed, Duro digs under the couch cushion for a moment before producing a mostly empty bottle of lube, fuzz stuck down one side. 

“You keep lube in your couch?” Auctus pants, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“It's not mine,” Duro's expression doesn't change from firm scowl, but his eyes lighten – some vision of a previous version – younger and happier Duro. 

Auctus refrains from scowling. Of course Agron and Nasir would hide lube under the couch cushions. It wouldn't surprise Auctus at all if there were bottles of lube stored in every room of the apartment. 

His consideration of this point is lost the moment Duro opens the lube, pouring it liberally over his fingers. Auctus wants to help, reaching out for some, but a growl from Duro has him pausing. If he doesn't want help, then Auctus won't, but he's not going to just lay here and let Duro fuck himself on Auctus' cock. 

He sits up, taking a dusty nipple between his teeth, working the flesh into hard peeks, fingers working the other one. Duro moans under the attention, one hand randomly sliding through Auctus' hair as he other sinks between his legs. He works himself open with quick, sure fingers, yanking his head back to bite into Auctus' mouth again. 

Auctus trails his hands down Duro's side, slipping them between Duro's opened cheeks. He slips a finger into aid him, grinning as Duro gasps around the thick digit. It stretches him wider, taking in the four fingers twisting and finger inside of him. It's been too long, and Duro needed this, needed Auctus more than he's willing to admit. 

“Lay down,” Duro growls, pulling away to rub wet fingers over Auctus' leaking cock. 

He does as he's told, allowing Duro to stablize one hand on his chest before rising up, sinking down onto Auctus' cock. It's a slow drag, slightly painful, but Duro wouldn't have it any other way. He wouldn't allow for this to be anything but too much and too fast. 

Slipping into Duro's body is torture, too hot and tight, squeezing down on Auctus' girth unbearably snug. It doesn't stop him from arching up though, pushing deeper and deeper until he feels Duro's thighs rest against his own, bottoming out. 

“Oh fuck.” Duro's mouth opens wide around a moan, tilting his head back. 

“That's it baby,” Auctus encourages, hands gripping Duro's hips.

“Shut up,” Duro hisses, eyes narrowing. 

Rolling his hips experimentally, Duro grinds down in quick figure eights, keeps himself grounded by implanting his fingers on Auctus' chest. This isn't fun loving sex. It's hate sex, all inclusive with scratches and bites. He begins to bounce, not allowing himself to adjust, biting into his bottom lip to keep from groaning pain. His own cock bobs against his stomach, smearing along the trail of hair leading down. 

Auctus is amazed, half stuck between thrusting up to meet him and laying still. Duro is in rare form, keeping the larger man pinned to the floor with his hands, using his body to reach his own means. Nails tear at Duro's hips, Auctus grips him and adds in his own rhythm, bruising the skin along the insides of his thighs. He won't lay patiently anymore to find release. His cock is already throbbing within Duro, only concerned with finding that spot that will make Duro fall apart.

It's painful when Duro pulls back his hand and slaps Auctus, not having enough room for the punch he wanted to inflict. It barely phases Auctus, not painful, but fuels him into sitting up and gripping Duro's back. He forces his mouth over Duro's gaping one, growling when Duro tries to push him away. 

Keeping close, Auctus rubs a hand down Duro's chest, wrapping it tightly around his cock. This whole thing is going to be over way too fucking fast. A brutal attack on each other. Auctus has never wanted anything like this. He had wanted to come over and apologize, prove that he cared about Duro, not have revenge sex on his living room floor. 

“Let go of me,” Duro hisses out around teeth in his bottom lip, trying to push Auctus back down as he rides him, too distracted by the rough rhytm of Auctus' hand on his cock to be too successful. 

“No.”

It's Auctus only reply. Duro doesn't mean it. If he did, he wouldn't be digging his nails into Auctus' back and speeding up his bounces. He'd be leaving, pushing him away. Duro is more than capable of holding his own in a fight. This isn't like that though. 

Duro tries to hide his face when he involuntarily moans, cock leaking profusely between them. It's not a common move for him, hiding from the Auctus. Angry tears sting at his eyes as he feels his orgasm gripping tightly at the base of his spine, already threatening, nearly there. 

Auctus doesn't stay still when he feels Duro tremble like that, wrapping his firm arms around Duro's waist and thrusting up. Words fail him on how much he wants to stay like this, for things to be okay again, but he's not sure if that's possible. Duro isn't the one to forgive and forget. Auctus won't be swayed though. He will make it up to him, some how and some way.

He keeps his hold on Duro while he peppers kisses along his neck and shoulders, sucking a bite into one of his collarbones - hoping his devotion transfers. 

“Duro,” Auctus murmurs in the younger man's ear, too much emotion backing it up so his voice cracks. 

It's enough. It's too soon. Duro wanted this to last, something to leave a mark, but it's too much and he can't. He just can't. Blood clings to under his nails as he rakes them down Auctus' back, head back as he shouts up at the ceiling. His orgasm seems to pull directly from his spine, collapsing him down on Auctus, forcing them both to the floor. 

It's a wonder the way Duro's body squeezes around Auctus, stealing the air from his lungs. It's a vicious cycle as Duro's body tightens and releases with his seed, stripping Auctus' cock. Duro doesn't even seem aware of what he's doing, panting against Auctus' neck, hot tears and sweat mingling on his bruised skin. 

It brings Auctus to a staggering halt, a broken cry sounding as he's milked, seed filling Duro, slicking his new few thrusts. His orgasm sends tingles down his body, and Auctus is glade he's already on his back because he's pretty damn sure he would have collapsed already. 

They lay there in silence for some time, Duro lifting off to roll to the side, keeping his head firmly on Auctus' chest. The floor is hard, but Auctus isn't about to move except to trail his fingers slowly down Duro's back, breathing in the sweat and musk that clings to the air. 

“Auctus?” Duro asks after awhile, tilting his head up. 

“Yeah babe?” Auctus moves his fingers to Duro's curly hair. 

“Why did you leave me?” Duro sounds so small when he says it, none of the fire there from earlier. 

“I had some things to figure out. I spent all the time trying to figure out what was wrong, and then I realized, it was because I wasn't here – with you.” 

Auctus goes in for a kiss, and Duro allows it, much gentler than before. 

“This isn't me forgiving you. This is me giving your a chance to prove yourself,” Duro murmurs, fingers tracing his jaw. 

“I will prove it to you, Duro. I promise.”

 

\- - - 

 

Sunlight gleams along the black top of the Long Island Expressway, an illusion to how chilly the New York air actually is. October can be nice at the beginning of the month but turns brutal about two weeks in. It doesn't stop Nasir from rolling his window all the way down, hair scattering across the passenger seat and gleaming a mixture of black, brown, and faintly blue. He pushes his Ray-Bans up further on his nose, turning his head over towards Agron. 

He's got a green sweater on, a shade that would illuminate his eyes had they not been covered in dark aviator sunglasses. Agron still has a lingering summer tan, his freckles on his cheeks and neck a prominent russet against his glowing skin. He looks good, strong hands curling around the steering wheel, arms flexed when he switches lanes. 

Nasir never forgets, but in moments like this when Agron is shining gold and his grin is all dimples, he is reminded of how gorgeous Agron is. It's not just his body, but his whole persona. From the capableness of him physically to his goofy humor to the quiet way he guides Nasir, comforting and support, it all equals up to this amazing man – his man. 

Agron can feel Nasir's eyes on him, even hidden behind the dark plastic. He's looking ethereal, hair swirling around him in the wind. Curled up in the passenger seat, Nasir has a booted foot up on the dashboard where he balances his phone, tapping away at some game. Agron would swear that they've always been like this, happy and together on the fairly open road. 

It doesn't really even surprise him anymore how deeply he feels about Nasir. Scares him? Yes. Surprises? No. Of course he loves him. Of course he wants to spend every moment right next to Nasir, be an essential part of his life. Agron wants to be the one to hold him close, chase away and protect him from every evil thing in the world. He also wants to let him fly, to know he has the freedom to do what he wants.

He's happy. Agron can finally say that he's truly happy, satisfied by being next to this man, being in his life. Even if they're going to get stuck in rush hour traffic on the way back. It's childish glee that fills him. Unable to suppress it, Agron turns to Nasir, grin stretching further across his face.

“What?” Nasir tries to hide the blush with the sleeve of his hoodie, lighting a cigarette. He can feel Agron's eyes on him.

“What what?” Agron replies, reaching out to turn the radio down.

“Why are you staring at me?” Nasir reaches for his can of green tea, fingers brushing over Agron's thigh. 

“You know why. You're beautiful,” Agron shrugs, taking Nasir's hand, “Sometimes I can't help but look.”

“Shut up,” Nasir playfully bites at Agron's knuckles, soothing the skin with a kiss. 

Agron bumps his fingers against Nasir's jaw, dragging his eyes back to the road.

“I feel like we're in some country song.” Shifting his feet on the dashboard, Nasir keeps his hand entwined with Agron's, staring out the passenger window. “Riding in the sunshine on some dirt road, not a care in the world.”

“We're on the L.I.E.” Agron snorts, shaking his head. “And we're driving to pick up your custom made Halloween costumes, which I might add, I know nothing about.”

“But we're happy, right? I'm expecting to hear banjos and you crooning about how nice it is to have me riding shotgun in your big 'ol pick up truck.” 

Agron laughs hard enough he swerves the whole truck when Nasir drops into his horrible Southern twang impersonation. He barely dodges Nasir's quick fingers that poke him in the side in retaliation, trying to scowl around a grin. 

“Yeah baby. We're happy. Just like this.” 

Nasir rolls his eyes, turning in his seat to face Agron more directly. 

“I promise next time when we go riding around in the truck, I'll wear cut off shorts and cowboy boots.”

“You going to ride me like a big 'ol stallion after?” Agron's grin slowly melts into a smirk, wicked corners of his lips sharply turned up. 

“Yeah. I'll show you it isn't my first rodeo.”

They swerve again when Agron reaches out to pinch Nasir's sides, laughter pouring out of the younger man. They miss their exit twice before finally being able to turn off it, Nasir still smothering his giggles. 

Pulling up in front of the store, Agron raises one eyebrow behind his sunglasses, turning to look at Nasir. He seems to pick over his words carefully before finally blurting out. 

“Nasir, why are we at a BDSM store?”

Nasir takes in the store front. A mannequin suspended by leather straps before another one, handcuffed to a large cross. There is a rainbow display of dildos inside, all lined up and varying in size and girth. Along one whole wall of the store, Nasir can already see, is a display of whips and paddles, ranging from beginner to expert. Above it all, flashing in neon red lights reads “Top to Bottom Adult Store.”

“Surprise?” Nasir goes for nonchalance but can't hide the way he's flushing, color burning on his cheeks and neck. Maybe he hadn't though this all the way through. 

“Is this your way of telling me you want me to turn my bedroom into a sex dungeon?” Agron asks, pushing his sunglasses up his head. 

“Maybe,” Nasir tosses the butt of his cigarette out the window before drawing close to Agron, running the tip of his tongue along his earlobe, “You want to go in and pick out our first paddle? I'll let you pick the size.”

“So very fucking tempting,” Agron growls, sealing their mouths together in a rough kiss. 

“I promise to be a bad boy on the way home if you be a good Daddy and get fitted for your costume,” Nasir murmurs around the teeth in his bottom lip. 

“Fitted for my costume? In there?” Agron pulls back, confusion once again donning his face. 

“Just trust me,” Nasir winks before opening the door, hopping down onto the thick gravel. 

“I thought our costumes were cute,” Agron calls through the glass, “You want me to go to Mira's party dressed as some dom?”

“Get out of the truck, Agron.” Nasir calls back, starting to head towards the store. 

Agron fidgets, deliberating, before finally, with a giant sigh, gets out of the truck. He might as well appease Nasir, and he wants the paddle. 

Entering the store is like walking into what Agron imagines is a porn stock room. Racks upon racks of dildos, whips, and vibrators scatter along the middle of the store, lined up by size and level. Thick leather harnesses and collars hang neatly on one side wall, a sign reading “Need a Size? Just ask!”. Fishbowls full of cockrings sit on the counter. Nasir seems unfazed as he moves through them, walking straight up to one of the workers in the back. He's a pretty tall man with bleached blond hair and a swirl of colorful tattoos down both arms. 

“Nasir! Baby! How are you?” He screeches, wrapping his arms around Nasir in a tight hug. 

“Aesop! It's been such a long time,” Nasir returns the affection, stepping back after a moment and flattening his shirt. 

“When I got your call, I was terrified that you had gotten back in that nasty business. You're not dancing again, are you?” Aesop grabs Nasir's cheek, lightly patting it. 

“No, no. Just needed a Halloween costume,” Nasir smiles, feeling Agron's warm standing right behind him, “and I thought I'd drag my man around and get him fitted for his.”

“This,” Aesop points to Agron, eyes going wide, jaw falling. 

“Aesop, this is my boyfriend Agron. Agron, this is Aesop.” Nasir moves to the side so they can shake hands, wrapping his arm around Agron's waist. 

“Pleasure,” Agron grins, large hand nearly completely engulfing Aesop's. 

“I'm sure you do.”

Aesop's grin is lewd as his eyes travel up and down Agron's body, roving over his large chest that stretches the sweater, powerful forearms wrapped tight around Nasir's back. This is not a man, Aesop thinks to himself, this is a god. He shoots Nasir a wink, before turning and stalking back towards a row of curtained off rooms. 

“You didn't tell me he was built like a fucking Greek god. I'm going to need more leather,” Aesop hollars, throwing back one curtain as three other works appear, all males in exceptionally thin waists and soft looking hair. 

“This is where I used to go to get my costumes when I danced,” Nasir explains, turning to wrap both of his arms now around Agron, fingers warm on his lower back. 

“And you never thought it'd be easier to just go to Party City?” Agron stares down at Nasir, slightly shifting them right and left. 

“I wanted something special,” Nasir feels his bottom lip lower, pouting, “I don't want to be like everyone else at the party. Besides, this is our first Halloween together and I have a big, meaty boyfriend to show off.”

“You want to show me off?” Agron is oddly charmed by the thought. 

“I do. Make everyone jealous that they don't get to call you theirs. Looking at me and knowing I'm so fucking lucky to have you,” Nasir draws closer to Agron with each word, raising up on his toes to breath the last few words against his lips, “Think about what we do when no one is around.”

“We do that when people _are_ around,” Agron smirks, lowering to press his mouth firmly to Nasir's. 

They kiss slow. Agron's tongue lapping along Nasir's lips, slipping inside to trace the roof of his mouth. His stubble tickles along Nasir's cheeks, soft itching as Agron angles his head, pressing deeper. He can feel Nasir's moan vibrating against his lips, enticing Agron to weave his fingers into Nasir's hair, pulling him even closer. 

“As much as I'm enjoying this show,” Aesop smirks, cocking his hip, “I am on a tight schedule today. So many subs, so little time.”

“Sorry we were uh,” Nasir blushes, glancing up at Agron before wiping at his lips. 

“Oh I know. If I had a man like that - Whoodamn,” Aesop waves his hands, his employees seeming to appear out of no where with measuring tapes, “Alright, macho man. Strip.”

“What?” Agron's eyes widen slightly, hand slipping on Nasir's waist. 

“I need to make sure Nasir's secret measurements were correct. Take your shirt off,” Aesop shares a sly grin with Nasir.

Shrugging, Agron release Nasir to cross his arms over the hem of his sweater, pulling the emerald material up and over his head in one smooth move. He swears he hears the gasps, all three workers dropping their jaws in aghast expressions. Nasir shifts next to him, smug grin taking over his face. 

“Oh. My. God.” Aesop reaches out a hand as if he's going to touch Agron before pulling back, “Where the hell did you find him and does he have a brother?”

“Aesop,” Nasir grins, shaking his head, “Stop harassing him. Tight schedule, remember?”

“Honey, I will clear the rest of my life if he promises never to put back on that shirt.”

Nasir has to cover his mouth to stop from bursting with laughter when Agron tenses, flexing just enough to show off the definition in his chest and stomach. It's hypnotising, the way his muscles move and harden, chest puffing out like some proud rooster in a hen house. 

“Alright boys,” Aesop claps, moving forward with his measuring tape extended. 

As they work, Nasir moves away to browse through the aisles, taking note of all the new equipment they've gotten in. They must have fifty new types of flavored lube, extending from mint to fruits to even holiday flavors. 

“Hey babe? Which do you prefer – Lemon Lime or Spearamint?” Nasir calls across the store, holding up the bottles for Agron to see. 

“Neither. Why would I need them? Your ass is sweet enough as it is.” Agron's grin is lewd, licking his bottom lip slowly. 

The two coworkers, one with a tap measure around Agron's waist and the other around his forearm both snicker, glancing between the couple. Nasir's face is a wash with crimson, ducking behind a display for their new modifiable dildos. 

“Hey Aesop?” Nasir's voice rings out again, “What is this advertisement for?”

Aesop raises his head from where he's taking notes. “Oh! It's this new thing we're offering. You can make a cast of your man's cock and we turn it into a dildo for you. That way, when he's away and you play, it's still the same cock.”

Leaning closer to Agron, he adds. “It deflects their need to cheat.”

“So you can make any dick mold?” 

Nasir peeks out from behind the display, eyes hungrily roving Agron's body. 

“As long as you can get the guy to sit for thirty minutes and let us cover his cock in plaster.”

Aesop returns to his measuring, wrapping the plastic tape tight across Agron's chest. He doesn't miss the way Nasir bites his bottom lip though, seeming to communicate with Agron through a few quick eyebrow movements. 

After a while, Agron gets tired of flexing and allowing the other's hands roam all over him, turning his attention to the wall directly in his line of sight. It has a full display of leather harnesses, both for men and women. One catches his eye particularly though. It's a half moon shaped pillow attached to two long ropes with Velcro straps at the end. The mannequin it's placed upon is on her stomach, legs draw back in the stirrups until her heels touch her lower back. Agron can't help imagining what Nasir would look like that, prone on his stomach with his legs held open in that position, pillow half choking him as Agron slams his thrusts into Nasir's ass. 

“Alright!” Aesop breaks Agron out of his day dreaming by slapping his chest with one fully ringed hand. “The costume will be a little tight. I didn't take into consideration that he was going to be this stacked. It will fit though.”

“You are a god,” Nasir praises, suddenly appearing by Agron's side, plastic bag in hand. 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Aesop pretends to get applause, bowing at the waist, “I want pictures though. Full pictures very every angle.”

“Of course.” Nasir promises, clasping the man in another tight hug. 

“Aren't we going to get his measurements now too?” One of the coworkers pouts, pointing at Nasir. 

“Honey, trust me, I know every single measurement on this man. Remember when I made you that leather and lace thong for Valentine's Day? Had the cutest little heart cut out right above his ass,” Aesop revels, lacing his fingers together over his chest. 

“Okay, we're leaving now.” Nasir blushes again, turning towards the door. 

“Not that I'm criticizing on the upgrade, but whatever happened to you and that guy – Chris was it?” Aesop asks, clearly looking for some gossip. 

“Caesar,” Nasir admits, grimacing around the word, “We-”

“He met me,” Agron cuts Nasir off, gently squeezing his waist with one arm, “and I just stole him away.”

“I can see why,” Aesop again leers at him. 

Behind Agron's back, Nasir holds up his hand, pointing at Agron's crotch before holding his hands up. Aesop's jaw drops as he sees Nasir's hands grow further and further apart, nodding enthusiastically. With a half chuckle half groan, Aesop shakes his head. 

“Honey, you talk him into that plaster and I'm making an extra dildo for myself.”

 

\- - - 

Mira sets the bowl of homemade hard cider onto the table just as the doorbell rings. She knew she should have just propped it open, instead of running back and forth in her heels to get it every ten minutes. She's proud of the decorations this year, having spent nearly the last week bent over the coffee table with a hot glue gun and a whole rainbow pack of Martha Stewart glitter. 

She has turned the apartment into a spooky wonderland, full of hanging ghosts and bats, cobwebs stretched on every wall, and candy dishes over flowing with treats to last the whole night. She even made her own costume, a cute little fawn costume including real twig antlers and a bow and arrow attached to her back. 

Half of the crew and all of the firefighter squad is already here. Gannicus and Saxa – dressed as Dionysus and Aphrodite. Mira isn't sure how their costumes are actually staying up on their bodies, but she guesses it includes a lot of tape. Crixus and Naevia – both in ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and mummy costumes – Naevia' pregnant belly stretching the strips of fabric around her waist. Barca and Pietros in matching sailor outfits, Pietros in white and blue stripped shorts with suspenders. Even Duro and Auctus managed to show up (something Mira is going to pry out of Agron later) dressed as gladiators, chests bare with short skirts made out of molded plastic armor. Mira swears Duro looks ten times more adorable with his hat slightly crooked on his helmet. 

The only couple missing seems to be Nasir and Agron – something that Mira will chalk up to them probably roleplaying in their costumes before they decided to attend the actual party. Making sure the food table looks perfect, she toddles over to the door, pulling it open. Her greeting dies on her lips the moment she takes in the people standing in her doorway. 

She notices Nasir first, standing slightly in front of Agron. He's curled his hair, letting it fall in loose ringlets around his shoulders, lining his eyes with white and gold eyeliner. A gold tinsel halo suspends from his crown, matching the gold glitter that is dusted down his cheeks and neck, all the way along his chest and stomach. He's wearing a pair of tiny white shorts, already inching up his ass, completely covered in soft white feathers. The feathers on his little cherub wings are the same. 

Agron looks divine. A black leather harness crisscrosses his chest, tight enough to slightly bite into the skin, making it bulge around the fabric. He looks even more built like this, towering over both of them. It covers his whole torso, down to his own set of black leather shorts. They sit right below Agron's ass, a tease of skin possible if he moves too quickly. Placed on top of his gelled hair are a set of red and black devil's horns, curling slightly up and back, cutting into sharp points. Lastly, Agron holds a riding crop against his side, fingers tight around the handle. 

Mira's jaw drops, taking in the nearly nude men, noticing at once that gold glitter is already clinging to Agron's chest – probably when he yanked Nasir against him – and Nasir's pink painted mouth is swollen. 

“Hey! We brought cupcakes,” Nasir lifts a previously ignored tray of orange and black frosted cupcakes, sprinkled with little ghost sprinkles. 

“And beer,” Agron lifts a twenty four pack with his free hand, smirk pulling across his face when Mira's shocked expression doesn't change. 

“Mira, who is at the door?” Saxa comes around the corner, adjusting a taped on leaf over her breast, freezing when she sees the two men. 

“Are you going to let us in or keep staring at us?” Nasir pouts, glancing up at Agron before turning back to the gawking women. 

“Come in. Come in. Of course,” Both women share the same lewd grin, stepping out of the way to let the others inside. 

Nasir enters first, heading straight towards the food table, gently pushing a plate of cookies to the side to set down the cupcakes. He's rewarded with a stream of cat calls and greetings, all of them suddenly cut off as Agron rounds the corner, smirking. 

“Damn Agron,” Crixus calls, “Couldn't afford a full costume?”

“What's wrong with the costumes?” Nasir pouts, coming to stand by Agron, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all.” Mira pats him on the shoulder, “Let's get you both a drink, yeah?”

She's just handed them both a full cup of hot apple cider and whiskey when the doorbell rings, sending Mira off on another half run, half waddle to the door. 

\- - - 

An hour later and Nasir finds himself wedged in between Pietros and Chadara on the couch, a line of empty cups and lined up on the table before them. They once contained jello shots, but the cups have been slurped clean, all three people giggling uncontrollably now. 

“So how did you talk him into the costumes? You look so pretty but Agron,” Pietros hiccups, “just looks so fucking hot.”

“Don't let Barca hear you say that,” Chadara grins, poking him in the shoulder. 

“He does look hot, doesn't he?” Nasir sighs, resting his chin on his hand, staring across the room where Agron stands beside Duro and Spartacus, all laughing about something. 

The leather bites into Agron's skin, bulging it around his pecs and stomach, showing off the muscle definition. He looks so in control, so manly, Nasir can barely stand it. He's been half hard since he helped buckle Agron into it, pulling the leather tight across his back. 

“His dick looks huge,” Pietros blurts out, giggling as he slurps another jello shot – the last one, into his mouth. 

“It is huge. So fucking huge,” Nasir sighs, a dreamy look over taking his face, “The first time he fucked me I thought he was going to rip me in half.”

“It can't be that big,” Chadara rolls her eyes, “What, like maybe seven inches?”

“Bigger,” Nasir admits, nodding along with his convictions, “Sometimes I swear it gets to ten when he's hard, so big my fingers can't wrap around it.”

“You lie,” Chadara laughs, “there is no way.”

“He has to stretch me with three fingers every time, sometimes even four. I could never take it if he didn't use half a bottle of lube, even then sometimes it's too much,” Nasir confesses, “So good though. Such a beast in bed.”

“Stop. You're making me think dirty things about him.” Pietros covers his hands with his eyes. 

“It's true. Every time he eats me out, I swear I travel to some distant planet. A sexy heaven planet,” Nasir hiccups drunkenly, “No one has ever eaten my ass like him.” 

As if knowing what they're talking about, Agron moves away from his group to come stand before them, hands on his hips as he eyes the clearly drunken group. 

“And what are you three grinning about?” Agron asks, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Your dick.” “Nothing!”

Both Pietros and Nasir answer at the same time, dissolving into giggles directly after. 

“Uh huh,” Agron raises an eyebrow at the pair before squatting down in front of Nasir, gently holding his jaw. 

“Are you alright?”

“Mmhm,” Nasir mumbles, leaning forward towards Agron, but is held in place. 

“Slow down a little on the drinking, yeah? I don't want you to get sick,” Agron murmurs, staring into Nasir's eyes as if to drive the idea into his mind. 

“I won't get sick,” Nasir rolls his eyes, “I can drink until the sun comes up and be just fine.”

“Yeah, uh huh. You do realize I know that you're only nineteen, right?”

“Old enough for your cock, old enough for alcohol,” Nasir pouts, puckering up for a kiss.

“If you start feeling weird, you come find me, alright baby boy?” Agron leans forward, pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. 

“I promise,” Nasir nods, leaning back in for one more kiss before Agron stands and moves away, going to greet Lugo and Donar at the door. 

“So, to the kitchen to get drinks?” Pietros asks, looping his arm through Nasir's. 

“To the kitchen!”

They push their way through a crowd of people they don't know, Chadara getting held up by a short, chunky man with a bald head. Finally breaking through to the kitchen door where a whole new group of people stand. Somehow, between the door and the island, both Pietros and Nasir get seperated, Pietros ending up next to Barca and Nasir getting shoved into someone dressed in a bright purple and zebra print pimp suit. 

“Fuck. Sorry,” Nasir giggles, stumbling back a little. The man presses a hand to his shoulder to balance him. 

“It's totally alright. Glad I could catch you when you fell from heaven,” the man grins under his wide brimmed hat, and Nasir takes a moment to appreciate his smooth dark skin, full lips, and large eyes. 

“That line was horrible,” Nasir shakes his head.

“True, but I'm sure I could come up with something better. I'm Castus,” the man – Castus – grins, “I wanted to introduce myself so you'd know what you'd be screaming later.”

Nasir rolls his eyes, oddly charmed by this man's poor attempt at being smooth. “I'm Nasir.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Castus winks, lifting Nasir's hand to kiss the back of it. 

“Likewise. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink,” Nasir goes to turn away when Castus' thick hand wraps around his wrist, stopping him. 

“Let me get it for you. To make up for the bad lines and prove I am somewhat of a gentleman,” Castus grins, and Nasir finds himself melting a little. He shouldn't be so frigid. He's allowed to make new friends. Agron would want him to be nice to his coworkers.

“Alright. One drink.”

He holds up a finger, allowing Castus to pour a new concoction into an orange solo cup. 

 

\- - - 

 

“So you two are back together?” Agron frowns at Duro, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah,” Duro shrugs, “We are working things out.”

“Are you happy about-” Agron never gets to finish as Donar and Lugo slam into him, followed quickly by a loudly laughing Gannicus. 

“Agron!” Lugo yells, wrapping his arms tightly around the much taller man's waist, hugging him tightly. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Agron barks, wrapping a hesitant arm around Lugo's back. 

“Gannicus just beat him drink for drink and Lugo has called you in to stand in for his place,” Donar explains, hiccuping. Lugo's red face turns up to grin at Agron, eyes rolling with alcohol. 

“Phone a friend?” Agron shakes his head, “You think anyone is dumb enough to try and drink Gannicus under the table?”

“If you're too chicken shit,” Gannicus shrugs, waving his bottle of whiskey back and forth. 

“I'm not too chicken shit,” Agron rolls his eyes, “Come on. Someone get me a glass!”

Lugo and Donar yell in triumph, thumping Agron the back and leading him towards the kitchen. They have to pass through the living room to get there, a throng of people dancing in the middle to some powerfully based music. Agron is halfway through the room, shoving people to the side when he spots Nasir right in the center. 

He's not facing Agron, tiny cherub wings bouncing with every roll of his hips. He's got his arms up, one wrapped around someone's neck while the other tangles in his own hair. He's paired up with some guy – Agron can't get a clear shot of his face, dressed in a cheap pimp costume, purple velvet suit lined in zebra print. 

Agron could have walked away, ignored it. Nasir was just having fun, dancing and drinking, nothing would come of it. Nasir wouldn't cheat on him. But then the guy's hand travels down his waist to his ass, pulling him close and Agron's jaw clicks shut, teeth pressing tight to one another. They're suddenly grinding, Nasir's body rolling in time with the thumping music. It's not as smooth as he usually is, movements slightly disjointed, as if he can't seem to focus enough to follow the music. Dark fingers tangling in the white feathers look wrong, and heat slams through Agron's chest, stopping him completely. 

Nasir shimmies a bit, pulling back and shaking his head, and Agron finally gets a glance at his partner. Castus' grinning face stares down at Nasir, hand coming up to tangle in the back of his hair, pulling him closer again. Shaking his head, Nasir stumbles away, Castus catching his hand again and leading him towards the staircase. The penthouse is split in two levels, the upstairs holding the bedrooms while the downstairs hosting the living spaces. Nasir is laughing the whole time, shaking his head and playfully pulling away. 

It's as if one moment he's on the other side of the room and suddenly Agron is there, pulling Nasir back just as Castus leads him up the first three steps. It only takes a glance for Agron to realize that Nasir is plastered, complete with giggling and a flushed face. His eyeliner is smudged a little, from the sweat and Nasir crinkling his eyes with laughter. 

“Take your fucking hands off him,” Agron growls, gently easing Nasir behind him.

“No need to get pissed, man. Your boyfriend probably just got tired of your shit and went looking for something better. Ain't no harm in that.” Castus shrugs, his cane bobbing in his hand. 

Agron lets out a chuckle, grin turning in a snarl just as his fist connects with Castus' face. It escalates from there, Agron tackling Castus back and over a side table, glittery pumpkins and leaves scattering as Agron continues to pummel into Castus, teeth smeared in blood from one of his lucky punches. Castus goes limp halfway through, the fight just leaving him as Agron holds him suspended above the ground, punching him over and over. 

“Agron!” Spartacus suddenly appears by Nasir's side, shouting above the music and general party sounds. 

Agron pauses mid swing, looking half feral as he glares up at his chief. 

“Walk it off. Now.” Spartacus' command leaves no room for argument. 

With one last powerful swing, Agron slams Castus back to the ground before shoving through the now perplex crowd. Nasir, hand pressed to his mouth and eyes wide, turns to look at Spartacus before following after his boyfriend, avoiding the shocked looks of his friends. 

He finds Agron pacing on the balcony, a clay pot once holding a fern shattered on the ground. 

“Have you fucking lost your mind?” Nasir hisses, pulling the curtains on the balcony half shut to close out the onlookers. 

“He had no fucking right.” Agron shouts, chest heaving. 

“Yes, he fucking hit on me but that doesn't give you the right to-” Nasir tries to reason, only to be cut as Agron turns. 

“It does give me the fucking right. You're my fucking boyfriend and I would beat the shit out of anyone who thinks they can put their hands on you,” Agron's yell seems to shake the whole ground. 

“Agron,” Nasir rolls his eyes, chuckle escaping as he draws closer to the man. 

“Do you really think anyone in this world could possibly compare to you?” Nasir wraps his fingers through the thick cut of leather across Agron's chest, “Forget about Castus. I have better things for you to occupy your time with.”

Agron still looks a little crazy, eyes staring at Nasir wild and his chest still heaves with his earlier yelling, but the way he kisses Nasir makes him instantly melt. It's hard press of teeth too close to the edge to be gentle, lips pushing apart Nasir's without protest. Their fingers work together, gripping the tight leather and elastic around Agron's waist, pushing it down enough to pull Agron's already hard cock out. 

Nasir wraps his fist around it, one hand still laced in the harness over Agron's chest, jerking the skin quickly. It's too dry, so bends a little, spitting down across his fingers, slicking the way enough to cause Agron to moan. He doesn't stop there, pulling the leather down even more to roll grab at Agron's balls, rolling them between his palm. 

Unwilling to just stand idle, Agron unhooks the elastic straps holding Nasir's wings in place, dropping them onto the cement balcony before slipping his hands down the back of his shorts. He pushes them down, feathers tickling at his knuckles when shoves his fingers between Nasir's crack, firmly tracing his hole. Nasir is wet there, damp from sweat and something else. 

“Did you fucking stretch yourself before coming here?” Agron growls, tilting Nasir's chin back with one hand to bite the words into his mouth. 

“Wanted to be ready for you, Daddy,” Nasir confesses, hand still working between them, “You just look so good like this.” 

“You're always ready for me, aren't you baby? Always want my cock in you,” Agron hisses, finger slipping inside of Nasir's hole, “Want me to fuck you in front of everyone.”

“People can see?” Nasir goes to turn, to look at the half open balcony glass, but Agron pulls him back, silencing him with a kiss. 

Backing him up, Agron presses Nasir's back against the balcony's guard rail. He eases another finger in with one hand as he picks Nasir up, balancing him by wrapping Nasir's legs around his waist. Nasir whines in protest when he's forced to let go of Agron's cock to grip the metal, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. 

“I'm going to fuck you and you're not going to touch your cock, you hear me?” Agron growls, pulling Nasir's shorts down under his cock, trapping his balls behind the feathers and spandex. 

“Yes. Yes please,” Nasir begs, eyes shut tight, “Agron! Fuck me.”

He doesn't need to be told twice. Keeping one hand on Nasir's hip to steady him, Agron lines his cock up, shuffling forward until his bottoms out – being torturiously slow about the whole thing. Nasir can feel his body expanding, stretching around the length and girth. It nearly chokes him, hitting deep enough inside that Nasir swears it's speared him all the way through his chest, resting just at the back of his throat. 

Pausing just a moment, Agron adjusts his grip, letting Nasir's cock bob between them. Holding him with bruising strength, Agron begins thrusting, keeping one hand on Nasir's shoulder and one on his hip. 

Nasir feels delirious, still drunk on alcohol and now drunk on cock, sending him closer and closer with each hard press to his prostate. Agron knows his body too well, playing it like an instrument. He won't touch Nasir's cock, knowing he can make him come untouched – has so many times before. Nasir always falls weak to Agron when he's like this, so strong and vigorous in his fucking. 

Agron focuses just for a moment on the way Nasir's halo shakes above his head with each thrust, threatening to fall any second. He can't help but chuckle, grin half crazed down at Nasir. 

“Kind of ironic – a devil fucking an angel,” Agron grits out between clenched teeth. 

“Uh huh,” Nasir agrees, not able to really focus on the words, just not wanting to do anything that will stop him from moving. 

“You going to let me put some sin in you? Fill you up?” Agron continues, hand sliding through the glitter on Nasir's chest to twist his nipple. 

Nasir doesn't reply, just arches his legs higher up on Agron's back, tilting his head back to expose his neck to Agron's sharp teeth. He feels like he's being fucked through into another realm. Pleasure this good and this hard can't possible exist in this world. Agron is too good, too thick and fucking huge. 

Lifting him up from the railing, Agron holds Nasir up as he fucks into him. Nasir, for lack of balance, laces his fingers through the leather strapped across Agron's chest, leather biting into his fingers and turning them raw, but Nasir isn't aware enough to care. His cock throbs between them, leaking everywhere, and the new drag between Nasir's soft stomach and Agron's roughly clad one adds enough friction that Nasir swears he's already coming. 

He is, orgasm hitting him hard enough that it wrecks Nasir completely immobile. He yanks on Agron's costume, arching his back sharply. Agron tightens his grip but doesn't slow his thrusts, bending his knees to get more force behind them. 

He can hear people still in the party, gasps and whistles rising above the rethumping music. Agron knows they can't really see them. It's too dark out here, even with the streetlights. The glare from the lights of the party and outside would half hide them, but the sounds Nasir is wailing is a clear sign. 

Nasir swears it goes on for another ten minutes, Agron's thrusts never stalling, if anything they speed up, rocking Nasir until his eyes roll back in his head. He can't even focus as another orgasm rolls through him. It's dry, just a suffocating tightness around Agron's cock as Nasir's cock dribbles helplessly, wanting to shoot but not having enough to. 

It's the half scream half wail that pulls from Nasir's throat is what brings Agron crashing over the edge. He feels himself coating Nasir's insides, dripping down his legs and onto Agron's. It rocks his body, nearly making Agron fall to his knees with the courses of pleasure sliding up and down his spine, trembling his legs, and pulling a shout from Agron's throat. 

He ends up dropping to his knees, holding Nasir's body against his own for a few minutes before slowly pushing him away, turning Nasir over to lean against the railing. Agron stays there fascinated for a moment, watching his seed leak out of Nasir's hole, before tracing the few droplets back up to Nasir's hole. 

Nasir tries to pull away. It's too much. Too intense. But Agron won't be swayed. He laps around Nasir's hole for a while before pushing forward, slipping his tongue into him to chase the rest of his come. He eats it out of with slow and deep drags of his tongue, it dribbling messily onto his chin. 

His mewls are half hidden by Nasir hiding his face in his hands. He wants it to stop but he doesn't. He never wants Agron to stop. Never let go of him. He swears they will never stop this. 

Agron teases in a few fingers to help him ease the come out, starting with one before adding two, three, and then four in. Nasir lets him, spreading his legs even wider when Agron teases his thumb right at the gaping hole. Agron wants, fuck he wants to push his whole hand inside Nasir, but there isn't any lube and if he's going to fist Nasir, it's going to be in a bed with lots of lube and Nasir is going to have to come at least four times. 

Finally, what Agron is sure is decades, thousands of years, he pullls back and licks his lips, satisified that he's managed to clear Nasir's hole completely out. Guiding him back, Agron eases Nasir's shorts back over his ass before letting the man sit before him, petting Nasir's curling hair back from his face. 

“Baby boy?” Agron asks softly, thumb a continuous caress on his cheek. 

“Yes,” Nasir mumbles, nuzzling into his palm. 

“You were so good for me,” Agron praises, somehow producing a cigarette from somewhere and allowing Nasir to take it between trembling lips. 

“Always good for my Daddy,” Nasir murmurs, letting the smoke curl over his head. 

“You are,” Agron agrees, kissing Nasir's temple with a chuckle, “My perfect little boyfriend.”

“You want to go back in?” Agron asks, adjusting Nasir's halo. 

“In a minute,” Nasir agrees, curling up against Agron's side, lifting the cigarette to Agron's lips. He takes it without hesitation, taking a drag before lifting Nasir's chin, sharing the smoke between them. Agron swears he hears applause from inside. 

They curl up in a chair once they go inside, spending the rest of the party passing a cup of cider between them and sharing cupcakes. They're in their own world, completely ignoring the rest of the group. If they had paid attention, they would noticed the blond haired goblin in the corner, face hidden behind a thick mask, but his blue eyes pierce out – gaze not leaving the pair the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to crazzzedope who always inspires me so fucking much. this one is for you boo!


End file.
